


Kylo Ren Smut

by Trash_Baby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fucking, Kitchen Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Baby/pseuds/Trash_Baby
Summary: requests are open if you like what you readthings can get a whole lot filthier :)





	Kylo Ren Smut

The marble of the kitchen island is cool against the burning flesh of your bare chest, your shirt and bra having been discarded long ago by the man now pressing himself against your ass. Your panties are soaked through, leaving a damp patch on the rough denim that clads the muscular thigh he’s wedged between your legs, leaving you a trembling, panting mess.

“Kylo..!” You whimper, tilting your head back to gaze at him through blurry eyes. His grip tightens on your hips, spread fingers digging into the soft flesh as he moves you against his straining bulge at his own pace.

A strained grunt slips past his reddened lips, jaw clenching as he fights to maintain his focus on his task at hand. You jerk against him, breathy gasps leaving traces of condensation against the marble, and he freezes, taking a step back whilst maintaining his hold on you.

“Play time is over.” He murmurs, and you hold your breath as his fingers ghost over the swell of your ass before he pulls away. You know better than to move a muscle, much less try to get a glimpse pf what he’s doing, but you listen closely, anticipation making your skin prickle when a series of sounds meet your ear; the metallic clack of his belt, the scratch of a zipper against metal teeth, the hushed whisper of clothing as it slips to the floor.

He kicks his jeans away to form a pile with his shirt, boxers quick to follow, before resuming his previous position behind you. This time, his flesh is unrestrained, and his heavy cock nestles in the crevice pf your ass, the burning heat it brings leaving your dripping pussy pulsing in anticipation. He gives a few gentle thrusts against you, thick thighs daring to brush against the back of your own, before he pulls back enough to get a hand between you both and slip one finger beneath the band of your thong.

The thick digit tugs it aside to reveal your glistening pussy, his other hand reaching up to graze rough fingertips over the sensitive flesh. A choked moan escapes you as his fingers find your throbbing clit, rubbing a few acknowledging circles around it before dipping between the folds to gather the moisture. He repeats the action a couple of times, applying a little less pressure with each pass, before he stops to dip his index finger into you.

He slips in to the second knuckle, twitching his finger to press against the spasming muscles of your pussy before pulling out, only to push back in to the last knuckle. The next time, he pushes in two fingers, your pussy clenching as you jerk at the pressure. He slowly eases them in to the first knuckle, the second, finally the last knuckle, the rest of his clenched hand pressing against your ass as he slowly twists and thrusts the digits in and out of you.

“Ky-Kylo … Kylo, please … Please fuck me, please …” You sob, writhing against the island counter that he eventually had to pin you down on with his unoccupied hand. The palm rested against the back of your neck, his long fingers reaching around to encircle your throat. “Please, Kylo, please … Fuck me, please …”

Your desperate begging makes him pause, fingers slipping out of you with a wet pop and leaving your empty pussy clenching at nothingness. Your babbling descends into sobs, but he leans forward to whisper in your ear, dark, sweat-dampened curls brushing against your flushed cheek.

“You want me to fuck you, baby girl?” He asks, and you nod enthusiastically. “Tell me how. Exactly how.”

“I want your cock in me, I want you to fuck my pussy until I can’t cum anymore. I want you to fuck me until I can’t stand.” You dare to lift one leg, brushing your toes up the side of his leg, which he nudges back down before pressing his burning chest even closer to your back. “Please, Kylo, stuff my pussy with your big cock, I need it in me, I need your cum filling me up, please, please, Kylo, please-“

As you continue to babble, Kylo stands back up and takes his pulsing cock in one hand to guide the leaking head along the folds of your pussy, just barely brushing your entrance to skim down to your clit. A broken sob escapes you, and Kylo’s hand that was still around your neck flexes lightly. He continues to tease you, transfixed by the glistening moisture that was slowly dripping from your pussy to coat your thighs.

“Please, please, fuck me please, Kylo, baby, please, I need your cock, just please-“

Your stream of pleas is cut off suddenly when Kylo slams half of his cock into you, knocking the breath from your lungs and the remaining slivers of coherence from your mind. He pulls out slightly, only by a couple of inches, before slowly easing back in, each subtle thrust deeper than the last until his pelvis was flush with your ass.

Everything was Kylo, all you could feel was him, inside you, around you. His hand slides down from your neck to hook his thumb around your thong, pulling it aside as he settles his grip on your hips. Your arms, which had previously been splayed out on either side of your head as you scratched desperately at the smooth surface, now stretched up above your head until your fingers could curl around the edge of the island counter as you prepared for the pounding that Kylo was about to unleash on your pussy.

Pulling out slowly, Kylo’s grip keeps you pressed into the counter before thrusting back in. He sets a fast pace, not giving you a chance to get used to the overwhelming stretch of his cock, and you can only moan weakly as his hips slam against your as, the sound combining with the wet slurping of your pussy to fill the air. Kylo’s panting joins the noise, a sharp gasping inhale followed by a strained grunt as he struggled to contain his displays of pleasure.

“Is this what you wanted, sweetheart?” He groans, slowing down to give you a chance to respond. You can only give an open=mouthed hum in response, lust overwhelming your ability to speak. “We’re not finished yet though. What is it you wanted me to do?” He pauses again, one hand drifting up your spine to wrap your hair around his fist. “Until you can’t cum anymore? Until you can’t stand? Until my cum fills you up?”

Kylo punctuates each question with a sharp thrust and tug to your hair.

“Well how about this, baby? I’ll fuck you until we both collapse, and you’re so full of my cum that it’s spilling down your legs? How about that?”

His thrusts pick up again at a punishing pace, his grip on your hip no longer enough to protect them from the bruising impact of the countertop as you’re repeatedly slammed against it from the sheer force of his thrusts. Your thighs tremble in earnest and your skin gleams with sweat, and with every exhale a moan is wrenched from you.

Suddenly, the scorching heat of his chest is pressing up against your back, his hands slipping away to reach up and engulf your own. Damp curls brush against your ear as his hot breath ghosts over your cheek, and through your peripheral you’re able to make eye contact. His own eyes are heavy-lidded and all but pitch black, lust-blown pupils having taken over his honeyed irises. Kylo drops down further to latch his lips onto you, placing sloppy kisses over your cheek, temple, ear, the corner of your parted lips, before dipping down lower to your neck.

Kylo slows his thrusts as he becomes lost in sucking a reminder of his presence onto your throat, though once satisfied with the marks left behind, he’s quick to return to his previous pace. His own laboured breathing becomes wracked with deep moans that leave your pussy spasming in orgasm, and suddenly you’re being yanked upright, Kylo’s thick arms wrapping around your torso and holding you tight to him as his thrusts become erratic and desperate.

Pussy still fluttering around the cock buried inside of you, your head lolls back on his shoulder, one arm managing to reach up to twist your fingers into the thick hair at the nape of Kylo’s neck. Desperately slamming into your dripping pussy, Kylo manages to deliver several more solid thrusts before his pace breaks down into jerky spasms of his hips, a thick groan escaping his throat as he spills his cum into you, heavy cock twitching as rope after rope paints itself onto the walls of your pussy.

Leaning back against the wall behind him, Kylo slowly sinks down to the floor, loosening his grip from around you to hold you in place at the hips. Suddenly empty, your dazed mind spins, a breathy whimper leaving you when you feel the sticky heat of Kylo’s cum spilling out of you to drip down your thighs. Hot breath is the only warning you receive before suddenly a thick tongue is licking a white hot stripe along your sensitive pussy.

The hands at your hips spin you around and pull you down, and you happily collapse into Kylo’s awaiting lap, his solid thighs a welcome throne to rest upon as you flop forwards into his heaving chest. A lingering kiss is pressed to your sweaty temple as one hand reaches up to brush your hair back, the other hand dancing calloused fingers up and down your spine and leaving tingles in their wake. You sigh contentedly, a sleepy smile on your lips that is echoed by Kylo’s own swollen lips, still pressed to your forehead.

“I like this thong, princess,” He comments, voice like syrup over gravel as his fingers dip down to trace the thin elastic.

Humming in agreement, you find the strength to raise your head and deliver a deep kiss before responding. “Me too. I have plenty more that I think you might like even more.”

His eyebrows rise slowly, the ghost of a smirk tugging at his lips. “I think we’ll have to put that to the test then.”


End file.
